Designations
Designations are special membership numbers assigned to anyone on either The Kid Travelers or the Justice League. These membership numbers are read out by the Computer when a member of either team enters any areas requiring a scan. The Computer also reads out these membership numbers/Designations whenever someone accesses a Zeta-Tube. Authorized Guests are also able to use Zeta-Tubes. Known designations Justice League These are designations of the The New Justice League. The designations assigned in the order of them joining the league. * 01 - Mr. Incredible * 02 - ElastiGirl * 03 - HydroGirl * 04 - Green Lantern (John Stewart) * 05 - Spirit * 06 - Dr. Freeze * 07 - Silver Arrow * 08 - Titan * 09 - Velocity * 10 - Frostbite * 11 - Zeta Man * 12 - Journey * 13 - Zodiac * 14 - Crimson Monarch * 15 - Torch * 16 - Red Beetle * 17 - Onyx * 18 - Gemstone * 19 - Trinity 15 * 20 - Thundervolt * 21 - Power Girl * 22 - Flash * 23 - Firestorm * 24 - Citizen Steel * 25 - Starfire * 26 - S.T.R.I.P.E * 27 - Power Ring * 28 - Element Woman * 29 - Blue Beetle * 30 - Atom * 31 - Zatanna * 32 - Torch * 33 - Aztek * 34 - Booster Gold * 35 - Shift * 36 - Physcwave * 37 - White Arrow * 38 - Stargirl * 39 - Freeze Queen * 40 - Traci 13 * 41 - The Quail * 42 - Huntress * 43 - Atom-Smasher * 44 - Adam Strange * 45 - Green Arrow * 46 - Scarlet Flash * 47 - Green Lantern The Kid Travelers These are the designations of the Kid Travelers. The designations are assigned for the first three by the number of them becoming a sidekick to a hero, the following designations are assigned in the order that they joined the team. * B01 - Flash * B02 - The Animal * B03 - Spectre * B04 - Freeze Queen * B05 - Impulse * B06 - Shift * B07 - Purple Canary * B08 - Scarlet Flash * B09 - Switft * B10 - White Arrow * B11 - Psychwave * B12 - Blue Beetle * B13 - Avaree * B14 - Bug * B15 - Miniature Girl * B16 - Molten Girl * B17 - Mr. Steel * B18 - Ghost Boy * B19 - Jakeem Thunder * B20 - Bar Torr * B21 - Marine * B22 - Kid Torch * B23 - Volume * B24 - ZetaBoy * B25 - Polymorph * B26 - Element Lad * B27 - Ember * B28 - Kid Flash * B29 - Lightspeed * B30 - Frostflame * B31 - Kid Torch * B32 - Eclipse * B33 - Speedy * B34 - Justice * B35 - Frostborn * B36 - Stargate 'Authorized guests' These are the designations for authorized guests. * A01 - Kenna Petersen * A02 - Haivyn *A03 - Madeline Whitlatch *A04 - Kylie Whitlatch *A05 - Avaree Whitlatch *A06 - Kairo Boyd *A07 - Elias Phillips *A08 - Ember Maroda *A09 - Ezra Phillips *A10 - Haleigh Thompson *A11 - Nightwing *A12 - Batwoman *A13 - Batwing *A14 - Orphan *A15 - Spoiler *A16 - Azrael *A17 - Cameron Kieber *A18 - Ronald Phillips *A19 - Gwendolyn Phillips *A20 - Virgil Hawkins *A21 - Wally West *A22 - Bar Torr *A23 - Jason Rusch *A24 - Ronald Raymond *A25 - Tina McGee *A26 - Emil Hamilton *A27 - Sarah Charles *A28 - Jenet Klyburn *A29 - Kala Avasti *A30 - Kitty Faulkner *A31 - Murray Takamoto *A32 - Unnamed-Meta-Human *A33 - Unnamed-Meta-Human *A34 - Unnamed-Meta-Human *A35 - Unnamed-Meta-Human *A36 - Unnamed-Meta-Human *A37 - Embar'r *A38 - Oak Whitlatch *A39 - Jennifer Hernandez *A40 - Jazelyn Hernandez *A41 - Demetrius Phillips *A42 - Nicole Phillips *A43 - Stephen Maroda *A44 - Heather Norton *A45 - Jayden Petersen *A46 - Jan Petersen *A47 - Vironic (later removed) *A47 - Ryan Tracy *A48 - David Wilcox *A49 - Allen Phaedon C-Series The C-Series is used for the pets of The Kid Travelers. * C01 - Kobe * C02 - Hawk * C03 - Griffin * C04 - Chase * C05 - Cinder E-Series The E-Series is used for solo heroes that are allied with The Kid Travelers. * E01 - Shockwave * E02 - Blue Assassin * E03 - Jakeem Thunder * E04 - Catwoman * E05 - Shift * E06 - Freight Train * E07 - Thunder * E08 - Arsenal * E09 - Jade * E10 - Flameburst T-Series These are the designations for the Teen Titans * T01 - Red Robin * T02 - Wonder Girl * T03 - Blue Beetle * T04 - Beast Boy * T05 - Raven * T06 - Superboy * T07 - Ravager * T08 - Red Arrow * T09 - Traci 13 * T10 - Solstice * T11 - Bar Torr 'Erased Designations' These are the erased designations of The Original Justice League. * 01 - Superman * 02 - Batman * 03 - Wonder Woman * 04 - Flash II * 05 - Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * 06 - Aquaman * 07 - Flash III * 08 - Shazam! * 09 - Flash IIII